Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2/@comment-24758512-20180102013621
Whew! It's finally done. This one took me 3 months because of my lazyness and lack of time. This episode was originally to be less huge than the Part 1 episode mainly because this episode solo focused in the battle of Morte but it turned out to be larger and even more difficulty to write. The reason is because most of this episode was filled with battles... And I tell you something: battles in a history are incredible hard and boring of writting (boring because they took more time of the writter). Also, this episode finally puts an end to Tales of a Lost Hero special. Remember this special was not planned when the Unit-CM 130 was wrote, it just came when we noticed other secondary characters like Lucas Kellan deserves to be in the highlight to introduce more of their character, background and more of their secrets that motivate their current personality. In addition, it also served to introduce more heroes and villains to the story; the Arms Division and Witch Cult were being to be introduced at one point but their appearance would too suddenly, making it flat and without importance. Tthe introduction of Akrak to the story was also a great idea as we could enter more in Lucas and Katarina's past. Sadly, there are parts of Akrak that will be not shown in screen of the history. You can visit her page to see her full story and all her deeds that influenced the story. Honestly, I don't hate her because I especially hates pedophiles and rapists her character is actually more scary than hateful as she is deeply based in real-life scientists who DID her human experiments, the part of the Hands of Apocalypse are also deeply based Japanese war crimes during World War II, such as when Unit 731 lauched sacks full of vegetables with contaminated insects that lead to the death of 200,000 Chinese people. The difference is the Hand of Apocalypse is far more destructive and fictional. Also, I enjoyed every single part of Imperia in this episode, I somehow take pleasure in writting her when she is in her insane side. I'll confess I have a little of attraction with women like her, they are different and bizarre but these kind of women are always "aggressive" and I love this type of sadistic girls. In Atala's case, I also enjoy writting her because of sarcasm and dark jokes that are always filled with funny moments, that's why I loved writting so much during their fight with Ruvik (which. You can see her moments a Black Humor. Now, I feel sorry for my own story for writting battles so short and simple... If you recall in Angel Sub Arc, the battles were way TOO badass, detailed and brilliant as you probably noticed. The battle between Heis and the Rogues was a literally a very awesome massacre (please... Heis kicked their butts, so it was not even a fight to begin with), however, the battle between Heis versus Katarina and Imperia is indeed the most epic I wrote so far! The second probably is the Brahman versus the Rogues before they could join the battle against Heis. The third comes Kanon Rihavein as an Angel and Katarina as the Berserk Abyssal monster! Despite these short fights we are having now, the last episode of this arc will have A LOT of long battles and very detailed moments! So look forward for it! Speaking of battles, 140 people in Facebook from CIS Productions wants to see Unit-CM 130 meeting Ara again, which will be probably the most "beautiful" villainous moment of the story as even CM can feel feelings. That's right, Unit-CM 130 is not that 100% monster because is based in real life scientists and even those inhuman scientists were humans who used to love their families and friends so it's pretty much obvious Unit-CM 130 would feel love towards something that is not science. And just the fact he is hiding his love towards Ara behind what he calls "admiration" turns him in a Tsundere character who refuses to express his feelings towards anyone. Cute, isn't it? Also, this special brought a new Ho Foy to the story! Tomas x Katarina! Yes, this trope is everywhere and people will always choose character to create a fandom relationship. But honestly, I don't see them together because Tomas is way better with Cassie and Katarina is way better with Rentaro because all of these two couples had already their love moments. Cassie and Tomas had their own in Raizen High School arc and Katarina and Rentaro had their moments back in Valentine's Day special! Anyway, guys the next episode will leaves from the Tech side for a while to introduce our most new threat, The Revelation of Qliphoth, who are the thrid most dangerous faction to the whole storyline, right behind Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire (and its affiliated organizations) and Omniverse Central (yes, the new organization controlled by the overarching antagonist of all CIS Productions' story, Sequined Sadist). So look forward for it! Thanks for reading it and Happy New Year!! Thanks for reading this episode!!